Magic School: Welcome Freshmen
by Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: Welcome to Magic School, a place where beginner witch come to hone their skills. At this awesome school you will learn how to be a witch while still mantaining your average Teenager needs. Accepting Ocs. Template inside. *I NEED DEMONS*


Magic School

Chapter: 1 Introduction

"Welcome to Magic School, a place where the students are prepared for the world of witchcraft. Here at the school you will take several different classes that prepare you for the future. Students are not allowed outside their rooms after 10:00 p.m. Breakfast starts at 6:30 a.m. and continue until 9:00 a.m. Lunch starts at 12:00 p.m. and continues until 2:30 p.m. Supper will begin at 6:00 p.m. and end at 8:00 p.m. Desert is optional but will start at 8:30 p.m. and end at 9:30 p.m.

Now let's meet the staff, shall we? I will be one of the instructors in combat class. In charge of the library is Miss Donavon. Prue will be teaching you about power control. Cole are in charge of survival. If you shall have any problems talk to our understanding counselor Phoebe. Dealing with behavior is Cole. Last but certainly not least is your principal. That would be me, Leo Wyatt."

Leo stood on stage, clicking a button on his remote, turning the slideshow off. He then pushed a button that made the overhead screen roll up. He looked over the new set of the new students. " are there any questions?" Nothing but silence. "Okay then, head to the lunchroom to get your class schedule"

* * *

><p>So that was my introprologue. Hope you liked it. I will be taking maybe 5 main characters and the rest would be minor or supporting. Note I will NOT start this story until around chrismas time. When I'm not busy I might even post a chapter every now and then. So please send in a OC!

Now some few rules.

1. don't make your own magic race up unless you disscuss it with me and i mean in detail.

2. Please take into consideration that the teachers are around their late 20's early 30's.

3. Don't try to be a relative of an orignal character.

4. For history, don't put "know one really knows..."

5. Before I forget, PM me the apps/OCs.

6. Don't try to have the same freakin powers of an origanl character. Not everyone can fly.

**IF YOU WANT TO BE A DEMON FROM THE HIVE ACADEMY THEN LET ME KNOW. OTHERWISE, YOU'RE AN HERO**.

**_Basics_**

_Name: Danny Bennet_

_Nickname(s): Dan_

_(14 - 15) Age: 15_

_Gender: Male_

_Heritage: Half Witch, Half Dragon_

_Born In: June 12, 1993_

**_Normal Appearance_**

_Eye Color(s): Brown_

_Hair Color(s): Brown_

_Skin Tone: African-American_

_Tattoos/Markings/Scars/Piercings: None_

_Height: Tall_

_Weight:_

_Body Shape: Muscular _

_Powers:_

_**Basic Powers**_

**Spell Casting:** The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

**Potion Making:** The ability to brew potions.

**Scrying:** The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map.

_**Active Powers**_

**Pyrokinesis**: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind.

**Fire Throwing:** The ability to shoot streams of fire from one's hands or fingers.

**Levitation:** The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. He can also extend his levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating he can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet.

**Super Strength:** The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. His ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking his targets, who would fall back a considerable distance.

_Weapons: Knife_

_How did they Accrue Their Powers: as a spawn of a dragon and a witch. _

_Why They chose to go to Magic School: To get out of the system and prove that even though he is half-dragon he can be good._

**_Personal_**

_Personality: Danny is cocky, hot-headed, jealous, competitive, brash, impulsive, reckless, self-assured, and a bully. He is a student and a star athlete at magic school, playing on the magic school advanced combat team. Danny sees himself in the role of alpha male_

_Pet Peeves: _

_Sexuality: Hetrosexual_

_Fears: Being Evil_

_Dreams: Being acepted as good. Being the best demon hunter_

_Insecurities:_

_Problems: No family _

_Hobbies:_

_Sports: Advanced Combat_

_Boyfriend/Girlfreind/Crush?: Bille Jenkins _

_Type:(What "Type" of people do they like? Ex. Crazy, bubbly and carefree, confident, the_

_opposite of themselves, etc. Be descriptive please)_

_Best friends: Team-Mates_

_Enemies: The people he bullys_

**_Favorites_**

_Color: Red_

_Food: Ice Cream_

_Animal: Birds_

_Season: Summer_

_Song/Singer/Band:_

_Other(s):_

**_Background_**

_Family:_

_Before Becoming A Student:_

_How Did They Come To Magic School?:_


End file.
